Beriad
by limwen manwathiel
Summary: Part 1 of the Lothien Chronicles - ONESHOT. Legolas and his friend Hardur aren't pleased about how one of Thranduil's soldiers looks at their younger sister.


**The Lothien Chronicles**

* * *

A/N: The Lothien Chronicles are little oneshots describing the life of Lothien, princess of Mirkwood. You should know that she was adopted by Thranduil and she isn't an elf, but she isn't human either, since she is over 300 years old and still looks like 15. So, yeah, I know what she is, but you don't but I won't mind if you take some guesses. I think you can read the chronicles in the order you wish, but the first ones may hold some more information of Lothien's 'race'. I don't own anything you recognize.

* * *

**Beriad **

Legolas was getting impatient. His little sister Lothien had promised to join him at the archery range as soon as she had finished watering the flowers of her garden. Well, it used to be his mother's garden, but Thranduil had given her permission to take care of it as long as she wished and Lothien had accepted gladly. Taking care of the garden wasn't anymore part of her daily chores, instead her chores were part of the days she spent in her garden. The only things that could get her out of there were family time or food. Legolas chuckled lightly,_ food_. Of course as a prince he knew many elves, but he knew no one who adored food as much as his little _neth_. In that moment he heard Lothien's laugh and he turned around. He rapidly wished he hadn't because he almost immediately felt cold fury awake in the depth of his heart.

Lothien was coming towards him, her hand pressed to the forearm of one of his best swordsman in a slightly too intimate fashion for his taste. He had to suppress a groan of great annoyance when he heard his sister say "Look there he is, let's join him." He had to suppress another groan when Berion agreed and looked into Lothien's eyes. At first. Legolas felt his grip tighten around his bow when he saw Berion's eyes wander to Lothien's not-so-flat chest and his eyes stayed there definitely longer than they should have.

"Legolas, is everything alright? You look as…" Legolas' and Lothien's friend Harnur couldn't even finish his sentence because Legolas directly shook his head towards Lothien and her "friend". For a moment Harnur looked as if he wanted to say something like _I don't understand_, but before he could open his mouth he noticed that Berion touched Lothien more than he actually had to and so Harnur turned into a made image of Legolas. Harnur was older than Lothien, but younger than Legolas and had always spent a lot of time with the two royal elves and of course he had quickly learned to love and protect Lothien as if she was his very own sister. Harnur also knew that he was probably the only ellon that Legolas would let near his sister and Legolas definition of near was definitely not the same one as everyone else's when it concerned Lothien. However he was sure Legolas wouldn't mind if he now broke the rules and threw himself at Berion who had just put an arm around Lothien's shoulders.

"_Muindor nín_, Harnur, this is Berion, but I think you already know him, he was on a patrol with you not long ago." Lothien looked at her two friends awkwardly while Hardur and Legolas exchanged a look. No, none of them remembered Berion from the patrol, they only knew him because once his arrow had missed the target so terribly that it had almost hit one of the cooks who was bringing some fruits, that he had been the main source of the court gossip for days, but sadly he was an excellent swordsman and so the gossip slowly calmed down and today everyone respected him as a swordsman.

"Yes, we do." Hardur said through clenched teeth while Legolas was gripping his bow even tighter. "If you'll excuse us, Berion, I came here to tell the prince that King Thranduil wants to see his children." And when Lothien opened her mouth to protest he quickly added "Now. He said it's an urgent matter."

Legolas sighted in relief when Berion walked away, believing Hardur's lie. Yet, his sister had noticed the lie and she didn't look pleased at all and that was a big underestimation, she was furious and both ellons involuntary took a step back.

"Could you please explain me what this was about?" She hissed. This time Legolas was the first one to talk, although his very unwise choice of words made Lothien even angrier. "Lothien, I don't want to see you and Berion together ever again. Is that understood?"

For a moment, Lothien face remained emotionless and both ellons held their breath, scared of the storm that was about to come, but after a few moments, her lips curved into a smile. "I see, my two best friends are getting a bit overprotective." Lothien smirked. "If I get it right, you were so… you know what, because I was with Berion?"

"I don't understand what that has to do with it, _Neth_." Legolas immediately replied, knowing that Lothien was teasing them. "But, if I ever see you with him again, it's going to have serious consequences."

"Like what?" Lothien inquired boldly, though she was now smiling broadly.

"Lothien! Don't you see how he looked at you! He doesn't… He isn't… He won't..." Hardur hesitated. How exactly should he tell the princess of Mirwood, whose overprotective brother was slanding directly next to him, that the only thing Berion had looked at was her quite... opulent bosom?

"By the Valar! How dumb exactly do you think I am?" Lothien asked desperately. "I know what he looked at and I know he doesn't… care about me! And for your information, I'm glad he is gone now, because I don't like him in the slightest bit!"

Legolas and Hardur both started in disbelief at the young elf. They had just snapped at some ellon, threatened their sister and called her dumb and by the Valar, they both knew that they would never hear the end of it.

* * *

Neth – Sister/little sister

Muindor nín – My brother


End file.
